Rules of a lemon heart
by stick.me.with.a.needle
Summary: It's about high time I make my own path; fate ain't gonna' throw over twice just because I'm a wolf now. This is my rules... After reconsidering fanfic rules it is rated M for more mature adult swearing, sorry no lemons I might consider it in the future but for now it's only titled that because i meant it as bitter heart.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Twilight! If I did Leah Clearwater would rule the world.**

AN:I know I'm already writing another Blackwater fic, but I just had a lot of ideas going in my mind which didn't apply to What a lie I'm living so I thought why not make another. It'll be a lot more work with two fic's going on, but I just had to write it. Hope you all enjoy it!

Ps. I will update What a lie I've been living soon, so don't fret dear readers.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

My Life. My Rules.

* * *

_**You think you know me but you don't, yeah I'm talking to you freak.**_

_**You think I'd be by your side, stop thinking boy that you can control me.**_

_**Don't you know who I am? Let me remind you boy I'm the resident bad bitch.**_

_**I'll speak my mind and make you tick.**_

_**God you're such a control freak.**_

_**Stay out of my life.**_

_**It's... My life, My rules, My reign My pain. **_

_**I'm the leader in this game.**_

_**Because hey boy don't you know? I'm the resident bad bitch!**_

_By Ellie_

* * *

**Leah POV**

That's it, I have had enough! No nonsense freaks. They think that they can get away with everything that they say about me, why can't they just leave me be? **Who do they think they are?**

Oh, by the way before you guys say anything, yes I am angry and no I don't want an answer back, it's a rhetorical question dumb arse. Any way as I was saying, who do they think they are? They are always complaining about me, bitching; never understanding about all that I have been through. I just want to strangle some one. How can my brother stand them? Then again Seth has always been more of a, 'I'm walking on sunshine!' Kind of guy, he has an endless supply of hippy love. Don't get me wrong I love my brother, but sometimes it's disgusting to watch him follow those pack of idiots around like a loyal fan 'girlish slave. I am fuming, I think I have steam coming out my ears and I am trying so hard not to lash out on the innocent bystanders near me, as if they're not scared enough of me anyways.

Urggh men! Testosterone filled imbeciles, I'm starting to hate them all, may be I should just turn into a nun, or if I was into boobs a lesbian. But I've already gone through the 'am I a lesbian?' phase, unfortunately for you and I, I am not (don't get any perverted ideas! =/) I have a reason for the way I am; I can't help it I have valid reasons; I wasn't always a bitter shrew.

I never wanted to be this, this thing, a freak amongst the freaks, the biggest of them all. The only she wolf, ever to have existed. Yes ladie'hoes and gentle'effin'men you got that right. The only one! As if sharing a mind with a pack of hormonal teenage arseholes was some sort of gift. I would never wish that on any other females, no matter how good looking they are, their still the snot filled kids I knew since we were children, it's horrible! Then again you know what, the image of a she wolf in a nun's outfit, never mind, that's just basically asking someone to put a cross against me and chuck some holy water like a crazed ninja. Wait no, I'm getting befuddled those are the leech vampire theories (_**Wait! Sorry for interrupting again, I forgot to tell you vampires are real! :o! I know I was shocked too! I mean first shape shifter wolves and then vampires; it's like a fight between a cat and a dog. I mean they hiss like some psycho fur ball kitties, and we 'the shifters' growl 'cause you know we're cool like that. And did you know they sparkle, ha! Stupid vampire fairies**_), get the shotgun out, silver bullets for the she wolf coming right up.

When I think about my situation, I constantly feel like crying and wailing like a child, you know when they don't get what they want in a supermarket. I can't just drop down on the floor, rolling around asking my mommy why life fucked me over, I would be shipped off to a mental asylum. Everyone thinks I'm bonkers anyways. No one understands (Seth and my mom don't count), people and especially the pack of ogres/he-man/wolves always telling me to shut up and move on. How can I? When they don't even allow me to heal. I was betrayed, by my fiancé who hooked up with my whore of a cousin, who was meant to be my so called sister/best friend. I caught them cheating behind my back, he didn't even have the decency to break up with me first. I would have been all right with it, if they hadn't decided to fuck me over, and constantly reminding me that they were just meant to be, because their love is special and mine was just a playground crush. As if, more like it was all because of some weird mystical bond, that is meant to be a so called reward for a wolf, how the hell is ruining a person's life and then making the imprinter a slave to the imprintee a reward? I wasted 4 years of my life with you Sam Uley and you say that was a play ground crush. Well thank you for your great performance on how I was the one and only for you, you proposing to me didn't mean you loved me; because you know as you say our love was just a playground crush, you're such a great actor. Come bow down to your weeping audience.

Oh and here's another funny part, my cousin Emily, she had a choice! Imprinting means that you have found your soul mate, once a wolf even looks at the right person they become the persons (who got imprinted on), their everything. I wouldn't know what imprinting is like but hearing it constantly from Sam it is like that person who has been imprinted on suddenly becomes connected to you like a thousand steel cables clutching the imprinter down **(**_**pfft! holding you on a leash more like!)**_it's like everything revolves around them. You can do anything for them and be anything they want you to be. So their you go she had a choice on whether she wanted him to be her protector, brother, lover or heck even a father figure, but she just had to jump him and bed him. Everyone in the pack keeps telling me to drop it, that I can't say anything because imprinting is special, our ancestors blessings. Humph, yeah right! I always knew she wanted everything that belonged to me, ever since she was a child she would mope and whine when I would get better things than her. Well Em-whore guess what I don't even want that boring git anymore, so you both don't have to constantly tell me that I should move on. And Sam what the hell, are you trying to dig your self a grave? '_I still love you Leah, but I love Emily more'_. What ever! I want to heal not go through your bullshit ever again. It's a shame mystical bonds don't know the difference between a diamond and a bag of trash. Yeah I said it, I just know I'm awesome, heck everyone knows that Leah Clearwater is no ugly child. So I have a big ego, so what? Compared to Emily I was always the good looking child.

Well you're all probably thinking why I'm huffing and thinking about all this right now, well this all comes down to the poster right in front of me that I've been looking at for the past hour. I didn't even realise that I've been standing and glaring at the notice board all this time, inside the council building. People are looking at me and talking about the fact that may be I have finally cracked; I can hear their silly gossiping from right across the council hall. One special perk of being a supernatural freak, wolf hearing sweet isn't it? I look back up at the notice that has been haunting me for the past week, I keep coming here every day deciding on what to do, if I should go throw with it or not. May be I should apply, fuck what the pack says, this is my life not theirs, I want to prove that I can still control my life, I ain't not deadbeat. Hmmm what to do? There's one thing I've always been good at and that is making emotional blackmail, I Leah Clearwater have always been a little tyke, my father didn't raise a no-body. Thinking about who could help me, I could probably guilt trip both the men. How about... '_Do you think my father wanted this for me? Didn't you always consider me as your daughter or was that all a lie to you both? What would harry say? That after everything that his been through you both couldn't take care of my daughter'_. I snatched the paper off the board, making the gossip mongers jump, turning around to give them a sickly evil smirk and then stormed out the building. Yep, guilt trip it is then. It's about high time I make my own path; fate ain't gonna' fuck me over twice just cause I am a wolf now.

I don't bother phasing and power walked down the road like a woman scorned, who won't stop until she get's what she wants. It takes me at least fifteen minutes to reach my destination as I make my way over to the red bricked house that I have known since I was a child. I listen around just to make sure that there weren't any pack members around, I didn't want anyone to know what I was about to do just yet. Not until I confirm my acknowledgment, I didn't sense any of the pack around if they were there those idiots would probably be making a big ruckus as always testing out who's pole is longer. Men! So I strutted on forward and banged open the door, the people of La push never learnt how to knock. I walked inside making both men jump up in surprise on the couch from the noise, great they were both here. This will be easy as pie, killing two birds with one stone; there was no need to go look for the other. Billy Black Chief of La push and Charlie Swan Chief police of Forks station.

"Hi Billy, Charlie". Nodding at them both and putting on an innocent smile.

"Leah!" They both say simultaneously. Both men surprised to see me, especially as I hardly come around anymore due to those morons and am interrupting their special football marathon time.

I stride on over near them blocking their view of the TV and lay the notice down on the coffee table pushing it towards them, grinning at their reaction to the information enclosed on it.

"Sign me up!" I state.

**Notice paper:**

_Want to lead, Serve and protect?_

_Pursue and arrest perpetrators, contain situations and ensure civilian safety?_

_Become a police officer at the Forks station, more female staff required._

_Gain __professionalism through exposure to standards of excellence in international policing and specialized training.__ Join now at the police academy training program._

_Call and insure you place._

_To learn more, call chief Swan, Forks police station._

**Yep my life now is sure going to be interesting...**

* * *

**AN: Hope you all liked it; I just had to upload this, was just too exited. And guys don't worry I will update what a lie I'm living soon too. Thank you for reading. Review please and let me know what you all thought of this fic.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Twilight! I wish I did then I would have justified a better ending, you know with Bella dead, no Renesmee spawn imprinting shit, Emily chocking up on her muffin- dead. And finally Leah to lead all the way...**

AN: Sorry! Sorry! it's late I know please don't shoot me, but I've been going through a lot of changes these past few months so I've had difficulty with updating my stories, I'm getting my duties back on track and embracing these changes with a smile on my face, or you guys would have gotten a very depressed author killing off all the characters in a gruesome way in all her stories. So anyways I'll probably be introducing new characters to this fic, on the insistence of my friends. I am not sure whether or not I will go with through with it, but hey more drama. 

Sometimes when I am reading other peoples fics on Leah I get all teary eyed, I got all teary eyed and chocked up in this chapter for some reason, I don't know why I'm being such an emotional freak, I guess sometimes in our mind characters can come to life and I couldn't help but think about Leah's situation and felt really bad, see I'm such an emotional bum. But she deserves a happy ending and even though Stephanie Meyer couldn't do it because she only thinks about idiots, I will try my damn best to give her what she deserves. A happy ending. 

Oh man besides all that, I am totally loving all the poems I am making up for my fic's, the inspiration just comes out of nowhere.

Ps. Guys don't worry Jacob will be on the next chapter pretty soon, I'm still thinking on whether or not to do lemons, as it's not my forte but don't worry there will be a lot of sexual tension =D

* * *

Chapter 2

And the winner is... She-wolf! Woot woot!

* * *

_I win this game, even if I've lost the others._

_There will be no more shame for me or tears._

_With pride I will hold my head up and forever be a winner._

_No more will anyone dare to call me a loser, a loser._

_Created by Ellie_

* * *

Leah POV:

I smirked as both men, who were my father's best friends, stared at me with wide open eyes.

Billy seemed a bit conflicted but Charlie however seemed surprised and quite happy that I would actually want to join him in the police force. I gave him a big cheesy grin, at least I knew Charlie would help me achieve my goals and convince Billy somehow; he always wanted my happiness; even back when dad was alive he would try to help me out in my roughest moments. And now that he's married to my mom he has loosened up quite a lot, where he was a socially awkward, single father of a demented klutz before, he is now a happily married family man with two very awesome, wonderfully amazing, step-children. Of course it kind of sucked that Isa-bitch-ella and the lock-nessie monster had to be a part of his life too, I can't believe those wenches are now my step-sister and step-niece, I will never acknowledge them as family though. I hate them both. But he is a very good man who has just as good a heart, unlike those selfish bitches.

I looked over at Billy and knew he would want my happiness too, he never could say no to me before, but because of the entire wolf mojo-shit he wasn't too sure about it, so I knew I had to act quickly before he could say anything. He owed me 'cause he had one hell of a selfish arsehole of a son, Jacob-freaking- Black, who is a big, jerky muscular (not that I was checking him out or anything), doofus, who does nothing but wag his tail begging for a treat or for a stroke as that spawns lapdog. Whilst making me and the pack run every damn border and protecting that bitch and her idiotic klutzy mother, as if a half-vamp and full vampire who have hard skin, like steeled titanium stones and immortality, needs protection. How a vampire can still be clumsy after becoming the un-dead I will never know, I guess Bella's the only vampire in the world that has no grace whatsoever she can even fly off over a flat surface all shit faced and whining about her pitiful state, the retarded chick has no sense of balance.

"Billy please let me do this." I pleaded, looking at him with the biggest puppy dog eyes I could manage, pouting with innocence; I mean come on who would ever shoot _that_ down, I always got what I wanted with that look so everyone knew to stay clear away from Leah Clearwater's puppy eyes, huh I guess it makes sense in a way, I am part dog after all. I sniggered at myself mentally.

Billy hesitated at the look I was giving him, "Leah, but what about your wolf duties and protecting what you were made to do."

"At least look at it my way Billy, I will still be protecting people, hell, 'cause I am a wolf I can be of more help to Charlie. I mean if people were missing I would know whether it was a vampire or not if I ever go near a crime scene and could immediately inform the pack and Charlie. Have you forgotten I basically have super senses? I can sniff out anything, hear and see anything from afar, not to mention I am strong and nothing can hurt me. Super healing, duh! Please Billy, give me a break here, how do you think I feel about being the only she-wolf in the world? I want to earn respect and acknowledgment from everyone but here I am nothing but a big arse freak, I have accepted what I am but that doesn't mean I still don't want to be normal. I want my life back, where I had dreams and goals. Where I was happy, I want to be me again, not some freak of nature where everyone wants nothing to do with."

My voice was trembling; I wasn't acting now, I was telling the truth. No matter how supernaturally beautiful Leah Clearwater is no one wants anything to do with her. That's always been the story. People thought I was a drug dealing whore, a home wrecker, who sleeps around with all the guys in the pack and wants to snatch Sam from poor, innocent sweet Emily. They have forgotten it was actually Emily who took a man, who was her very own cousin's fiancé, away from her, and slept with him by playing with the imprint behind my back whilst he was still with me. All she does now is dangle Sam in front of me parading him around like some trophy husband trying to show that no one would want anything to do with trash such as me. It doesn't matter to me anymore, if Sam really loved me he would have fought for me and broken the imprint but he didn't, leaving me behind as a heart broken harpy. Not that I would even want him back, I mean ew he slept with my cousin and that's really disgusting so I can never even imagine myself with him whilst thinking he did that muffin baking whore. Sometimes I wished that they both would choke and die on her shitty muffins, I tried them once and let me tell you there is nothing special about it. You want real food, then I'm your man, oh no wait woman.

Even the pack didn't want me around with the exception of the three younger wolves, my brother Seth, Colin and Brady, they cared about me because they knew the real me. The others think of me as a selfish bitter harpy who doesn't want anyone to be happy because I apparently can't seem to get over Sam. What they don't know is I was over him the day he cheated on me. But because I turned into a freaky huge arsed wolf who could hear and see everything in her ex's mind (who wanted nothing to do with me, and always compared how Emily was so much better than I, and that I just had to get over it because imprinting is the best and no one can say shit about it 'cause it's the law) and my father dying, with my emotions all over the place, they couldn't handle it. My once so called friends were nothing but farce. They would never try to understand that a girl had just lost her best friend, her support who was her father and who just can't now seem to get away from her ex and her bitch of a cousin because she is tied down to the reservation now as some sort of protector warrior feeling like some freak being one of a kind she-wolf. My father was dead and I was in mourning and they thought I was whining about Sam and my silly attraction to him (who I dated and wasted 5 years of my life with, apparently our love was nothing but a charade), and told me to get over it and leave poor Emily alone. I will never forget the way they treated me, that is why I am what I am, a bitter harpy bitch, why should I try to please everyone when they couldn't care less about me or even try to understand and sympathise with me one bit, they couldn't just say that '_Leah everything will be okay, that you are not a freak, that you aren't to blame for your father's death, that we care about you enough to see how you are that you are not alone, never alone_'. No one could care less with the exception of my family and the pups.

What is there for a woman where she is broken, in pain, her image in tatters and she has nothing left to fight for anymore? What is really there for a woman who wants nothing more than to be happy, but life just fucks her over because for some unknown reason some one out there must really, really hate her. There is nothing but a guarded woman and no rainbows full of luck.

I reeled myself back in from the bitterness and blinked the tears swimming in my eyes away. I am not a harpy. I am Leah Clearwater, the woman who is trying to find her way back into life away from darkness and into happiness. That is all I ever want to ask for, and that is all I will ever need.

Charlie seemed to put on a calm mask to control his anger as Billy looked away in guilt, his throat tightened up. He knew what the boys were like and how they mistreated her, she is the most precious jewel anyone could ever want, yet they covered this precious stone in dirt and tossed her aside because they couldn't or wouldn't even try to understand her. For them it was a man's world, it doesn't matter that the only she wolf was at one point the most important person in their lives and that she was always there for them, and yet when she needed them the most they had turned their back against her. He had broken his promise to his best friend Harry, he couldn't protect Harry's daughter from her own personal hell.

"Billy, look at me please." I spoke softly and kneeled down in front of him where he was sitting on his wheel chair, keeping eye contact with him.

"I have spent the last 5 years controlling my anger and the wolf in me so I don't phase out in anger in front of the humans, I can do this, please! All my hard work will be for nothing if you take this great opportunity away from me. I have never asked you for anything, yet here I am pleading before you before I lose myself to insanity. Please hear me and my words, please listen to me." I have never begged anyone for anything yet here I was passionately pleading for this one bit of happiness; do I not deserve it at the very least?

"Billy, I know you're the chief of La Push, but if you say no to Leah I will do everything in my power to make sure that Sue brings you nothing but hell. You and I know Leah is making very valid points and she deserves to be her own person, not someone to be controlled by a bunch of imbecile teenage boys. The boys get to do whatever they want, yet when it comes to Leah it's duty this, duty that, don't whine Leah. She was not the one who scarred up Emily like Sam did even if Leah did end up beating her up I would definitely think that useless girl deserved it, nor is she one to phase out in anger like Paul who still has no control whatsoever, and neither does she have any selfish actions, like how Jacob and Bella caused all those problems because of their selfishness, she was not one to run away like Jacob did when my daughter wouldn't accept him, hell they weren't even going out and everyone thinks it was some epic romance. And they think that what Leah had, who was about to be married to that bastard Sam, was only some sort of a puppy love, I mean what the hell, what kind of bullshit is that?" Charlie replied out loudly in frustration, as he got off the couch and pulled me up beside him. Whoa, my mother sure was doing a number on him; he even said his daughter's action was selfish, way to go Charlie!

Billy winced when Charlie called out not only at Bella but Jacob and the pack too.

He sighed, "I never disagreed to anything Charlie, and as chief it is my right to worry, I know Leah deserves this too. All I ever wanted was for you to be happy, you have no idea of the guilt I feel every day when I see you without a smile on your face. When it's my time to go, your dad will surely find ways to murder me in the spirit world."

He patted the couch for me to go sit near him, as I walked on over to him and plopped down on the ugly couch as gracefully as I could. I didn't want any Jacob germs on me, I know it's immature of me to say so but that brat had the spawn's scent all over him these days and good god it stunk to high heavens, it annoyed me and my wolf immensely.

"Leah I have come to a decision and I agree with Charlie, you are right. You being in the force can be a great asset for us, if any information is required or if the pack needs to be aware of anything of people getting suspicious of us. So I as the chief of La Push give you permission to be the lone wolf, no orders from both Sam and Jacob will work on you now. As the Alpha female you can do whatever you want now." Billy smiled at me as he saw one of my rare smiles, one that I didn't often show to anyone but my precious people, my eyes filled with childish glee. I was practically jumping up and down spurred by all the excitement I was feeling, and then hugged both men tightly aware of their humanness so I do not hurt them with my strength. They laughed at my rare act of happiness and were proud that they could give this chance to me.

I stepped back as Charlie gave me details on what to do next and what my trainings in becoming an officer would apply. Because he knows that as a wolf I already taught myself to fight with my quick agile moves in my human form, so as not to have another incident of being the weakest link in the pack, he has agreed to move me up into the last level where proper training is given with academics which will at least take half the year to complete. All I have to do now is study up on what is expected of me as an officer and that I have to prove to other trainees and mentors why I am the best. I will surpass everyone's expectation and do my best to prove to him and Billy that I could do this. Just before I left I told Billy and Charlie that I do not want anyone to know about my decision until I pass and become an officer, so as to keep it a secret from the pack. Billy agreed and told me he would sort it out and tell the guys when I was done with my training but right now he gave me 6 months off and said that I will only patrol when I am flexible. No one would dare to argue with Billy.

I stepped out the house and looked up at the rare sunny weather, it was an amazing day, I had expected to fight and argue for what I want, but I didn't expect both men to support me so quick and understand me fully. I appreciate everything they did for me today. And for once I went off home with a smile on my face. Tomorrow is going to be another awesome day, and for once I couldn't give a fuck what the boys would do when they find out that I got off wolf duties, they could bitch all they want, but this is my life and not theirs and I am living it my way. It's the rule of a lemon heart.

* * *

**AN: I really liked doing this chapter and hope that you all liked reading it too; thank you for reading. And please please review would love to hear from you all. I would also like to thank the guest who told me to get rid of the swear word on my summary so as not to have my work deleted by fan fiction, thanks a lot whoever you are. I would also like to thank the following people for reviewing:**

**Tara Maria**

**The two mystery guests**

**Brankel1**

**Rosebuds **

**Firefly-class**

**And digging for a pot of gold.**

**Thank you all!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Twilight, as it has a demented story line! **

AN: Heyyy! I would like to clear a few things before starting the story. Should have wrote it on the first chapter; anyway people this fic is based 4 years after breaking dawn, since I want a mature yet still an idiot Jacob as an adult. So I proclaim that Jacob, Embry, Paul and Quil are all 21 years old, I'm making up ages I don't care what others say. Seth will just be turning 18, leaving Colin and Brady at 16, and Leah, Rachel, Jared and Kim at 23, Sam and Emily at 25 and finally little Claire will be 6.

So there you go. I have also just remembered that there are also seven other mysterious puppies that transformed during breaking dawn, I don't know if I should include them though as I don't know how a back story would go with them, but I may write it as Leah having an alpha female connection to her puppies. Hmmmm. I'll toss that idea in this chapter and see how it goes since they are meant to be young, I think the youngest I want would have been 10 at breaking dawn but 14 now in this story. This chap is in Seth's and Jacobs POV I know you've all been anticipating Jacobs entry,it's not that good really I was rushing so just wrote it as it is.

Ps. I would also like to thank all the reviews I have gotten, sorry I couldn't PM a Thank you, since I've been really busy looking for a damn job, uffff so annoying... So thanks to:

**Firefly-class; Tara Maria; rosebuds; Nnikkipooo; blood18; hellchick; hotpinkmama; xospinstersgold; Booklover695; brankel1; goldineye. ****BookLover695; goldineyedances; jackie1991. And my guest reader whoever you are.**

Thank you all again those of you that have a ff account I will get back to you as soon as I update this chapter and say thank you again, since I'm such a kiss-arse ;p

* * *

Chapter 3

Training for an ass-kicking!

* * *

_She comes down with shades on, try'na be all cool._

_Yeah my sister's doing a 180, now that's something new._

_I'm here thinking what the heck, did she crack her head._

_But I'm happy once for all; when I see her crank up a smile._

_That she ain't a bitter mess, like she was for awhile._

_Created by Ellie_

* * *

**Seth POV:**

_-BEEP!- BEEP!- BEEP!- Wake up stupid!_-

The sun, peaking out from the curtain, shone intensely on my face, as the alarm set off growing louder and louder with each second. I couldn't help but groan and was twisting and turning on my bed away from the suns gaze. Oh hell! I'm wearing nothing but my boxers, yet I'm still covered in sweat and melting in this smouldering heat. Since I am a shape-shifter I run on a temperature of about 108°F, which is cool sometimes since I hardly ever get cold but when it comes to this extremely hot weather it can be quite annoying.

Man! I am so drained. All this patrolling and school is killing me. Can't a guy just get some peace for once and maybe some good ole' make out session with a hot chick? But nooooo... I have to protect baby vamps and their mother, roaming the woods day and night and be all Tarzan naked all the time. Not that I am self-conscious about my body or anything, I have an amazing sleek body. There's one thing about us Clearwater's and that is our good looks plus add to the fact that there's always the wolf perks too that enhance our glory more, you see; I'm incredibly tall at 6'0" and still growing baby! (_well, that's not as tall as Jacob since he's our Alpha and all, he's at nearly _6'7"_; our heights depend on our positions in the pack to, and since I'm his Right hand man I come second to Leah as she's Beta of our pack, she, as a female-wolf is much smaller than us boys at 5'10"_) I'm handsome and sculpted like a Greek god; 8 pack abs yo, beat that! Yeahhh who's the man? Who's the man? Woot! Woot! I'm the man! But seriously dudes, all this is just killing my game; I'm a healthy 18 year old horny male, all I'm asking is for someone to please give me a break here.

I rolled on over planting my face on my pillow, the bed sheet stuck to my legs twisted around my body as I slammed my hand on the alarm clock smashing it to pieces. Shit! I forgot to reign in my wolfy strength and now I have to buy another one. I whined, groaning and grumbling as I pushed up with my hands and sat on my bed ruffling my shaggy bed hair. Glancing down as I'm peeling of the bed sheet and grazing my stomach. Damn morning wood, now I have to take care of that too.

"SETTHHHHH! I know you're awake; I made breakfast. Get up quick before it gets cold and the other pups come and finish it. SETH DID YOU HEAR WHAT I SAID? There are fresh pancakes TOO!" Leah screeched out from behind the door, knocking on it loudly to make sure I heard before going back in her room, probably to get changed.

Well there goes the boner; nothing ruins it more than when your sister who has super hearing, still crashes in her old room most of the times since she's too lazy to even go live in her own house. Not that I mind having her around, I miss her all the time, but sometimes in these situations it can get quite annoying. Oh well gotta' learn to live with it I guess, hopefully I don't end up becoming a monk with blue balls.

I clamber out my bed, past all the clothes and junk laying around on the floor. Hey, I'm a teen wolf, I don't have time for cleaning, I pick up a stained sweatpants and pull it on (_note to self: need to wash my clothes before I start smelling like a hermit, do it before mom kills me_). Scratching my butt as I open the door, I yawn once more and smell the delicious aroma of my sister's cooking. Oh god; it smells _so_ heavenly, so I immediately rush down the stairs and into the kitchen salivating at all the piles and piles of food laid out on the table. Yum! See this is another one of the reasons I love having Leah around, she's such an amazing cook, just like my mom but maybe even better (_don't tell them that though, Clearwater women are all dangerous, SHUDDER. SHUDDER..._). Sometimes mom has to leave early for work so Leah takes over the duty to feed her starved little (_well not so little now, *sniggers*)_ _amazing _brother and his friends.

Just as I sit down and grab a plate, the door to the back yard bangs open and in walks Colin and Brady with some of the little pups, and I quickly pile on two plates of the mouth-watering breakfast before the pups try to finish it all. They all gather around the table and sit down to stack up the food on their plates, and gobble up the food fast on their waiting mouths. As wolves we have high metabolisms and can eat so much more than a normal human, did I tell you guys I love being a wolf? Well I really, really do.

"MMMMMHH! Man that's so good! I think I'm going to start crying with my tears of happiness, who the hell said Emily can cook? Leah is AH-MAY-ZING!" Brady moaned out, whilst everyone else nodded; stuffing his mouth full with bacon, eggs, fudge and pancakes all stuffed together. EW! At least I knew how to separate my food and taste each delicacy so i can savour the taste; whereas he just guzzles everything together like some sort of a human washing machine. Disgusting!

"And for that my dear sweet Brady, you get brownie points, shame you guys still don't have any table-manners, didn't I teach you all nothing." Leah playfully scolds us all.

We all give her the puppy dog eyes and smile as she sighs at our magical power.

"Won't you eat with us Lee?" Adrian, who was one of the youngest out of all the pups at 14, bashfully speaks out, staring at the Alpha-female with awe.

The pups all love Leah and respect her; she has calmed down much more than before but still never gives up on her attitude with the older members of the pack, unlike all the original pack who all gave her nothing but trouble the pups have never been a target for when she was an angst-ridden, bitter, angry person.

Adrian blushed as Leah smiled at him; she was never like this around the others since she hated them all, but when it came to the pups she was more softer and nicer, probably because Leah is the Alpha-female and since she has found out she is barren she treats us (even if I am her brother) all as if we are her very own pups; being a mother is what she has always wanted, but fate always seems to like playing cruel jokes on my sister. Not even the spirits give her a break with all the imprinting and shit, my mood darkens at the thought, but even with going through so much difficulties my sister is still a very strong person and that is why I look up to her the most, she is an great role-model. There is also the fact that she blamed Isabella for the younger ones phasing too, it was another thing that she claimed that Isabella had taken from us, the pup's childhood. It was a shock to us all when Adrian had phased at 10 years old when the Volturi showdown had happened he was too young to be thrown in all this supernatural mess, she had found him crying and trembling in fear one day; well let's just say that's a story for another day but from then on she was always found around the pups helping them some way or another.

"Maybe next time pup, I have somewhere important to be right now, I just came to check up on you all before I leave." Leah replies back.

Huh, where is she going? I look up towards her and see her still standing at the doorway, with her phone in one hand. I didn't see what she was wearing until now. She was clothed in black shorts, a white tank top underneath her black biker leather jacket and black biker boots; she has her designer Gucci 2898 shades on the top of her head, she's growing out her hair which is just reaching her shoulders now, and a big sports bag thrown over on her left shoulder bulking down near her hips. She reaches out to get her car keys, on the key stand placed on the kitchen wall.

"Where are you going Leah?" Collin stated.

"Jacob called us all for a pack meeting today at 9; he's going to be pissed if you don't turn up like last time." I called out to her before she could answer him; I was always worrying my mind over her.

"Ah, did I forget to mention that I don't really care how he reacts? Tell him I'm a lone wolf now, I won't be attending any pack meetings and patrols for a while, best let you all know now rather than later, and if he has any problems with it, tell him to take it up with Billy. Don't worry about it Seth, I'll text the jerk-face so he doesn't bother you." She didn't seem hassled by the implications on how the rest of the pack will react once they find out that she won't be doing her duties.

"Besides, all he does in pack meetings is yap on and on about that demon-child and his so called bestie for life Bells-a-whore, so there's really no point in me attending since there's hardly ever any vampire activities these days; more to the point I take up all his damn duties anyways, that no-good lazy dog". Leah blew out.

"Bu-," and before I could say anything else, her phone started to ring.

"I'll explain later when I come back Seth, well as much as I can that is; so until then, have a good day guys. PEACE!" She waved out as she pulled down her shades, swung her hand onto the bags strap and then turned and proceeded to leave the kitchen, answering her phone in the hallway.

"Yeah Charlie, don't worry. I'm on my way out now..." I heard her speak.

What does Charlie have to do with anything? Besides that, where was he anyways? I thought he had a day off today since it's a Wednesday. Before I could even get out my chair to question her more, she opened the front door and left as I heard her turn on the ignition to her car and drive out. God, what was she up to? I hope it's nothing bad. I guess now I just have to wait and trust in her for now. Jacob is going to throw one hell of a tantrum. I sighed and looked back at my pack mates; they just shrugged and started eating again yet they were also looking a little worried. Oh well, best to just fill myself up and then see what happens at the meeting.

* * *

**Jacob's POV**

We are supposed to be having a pack meeting today; not just my pack but that ingrate Sam Uley's pack too, pfffft! Alpha my butt, I'm the real deal here, but then again I never really wanted to be a leader it's just too much of a responsibility you know.

Since my house is too small for a pack meeting I had decided to do the gathering in my backyard; oh god, all the elder's will be there too and it's going to be so boring and so, so long; I'm already feeling tired.

I wonder what Ness is up to now? Does she miss me? I couldn't help but think about my beautiful angel, she was such a sweetheart really; although she's 5 now she looks more like a 12 year old since her aging process has slowed down a lot more from before. Anyone and everyone can fall in love with her instantly. Errr... Well almost everyone, but then again Leah didn't really count since she hated everyone. Since the Sam and Emily situation my Beta has always been such a hard person to get on with given that she trusts no one but herself and her brother, it's really such a shame. She was such a nice kind hearted person in the past (_she almost reminded me of my mother a history ago before all the supernatural stuff and all kicked in) _and the most beautiful girl, well a lady now (_a definitely hot blooded sexy lady_), I have ever laid my eyes on, in the history of all history. Even her wolf is sexy; I can almost feel the wolf in me nod and sigh in agreement to my statement.

Oh hell! What on earth am I thinking? These days my mind always seems to go off in its own Leah land, but if she ever finds out I said all that she'll castrate me. Don't worry little Alpha your safe for now. Think Nessie, Jacob. Cute NESSIE. Sweet NESSIE. Amazing NESSIE. Imprint NESSIE. NESSIE. NESSIE. NESSIE... Thank god Edward's not here to listen in on my thoughts, he is such an annoying person to be around seeing as his always raping people's minds and is always disrupting a persons conversation, I bet he gossips all the time like a little girl to his wife when he learns a dirty secret, it would explain a lot of his actions.

My stomach rumbled, damn! When is everyone getting here it's nearly time for the meeting, if only my Beta learnt how to share some of her delicious food, what I ate today was not enough. I wonder if I called her and asked her to give me some morsels of her grub, would she give it me. Probably not, she'll make me beg and then make me be her slave, not that my wolf would mind he was all up for it, I huff out to my wolf, _calm down man your obsession is not healthy, we're imprinted remember?. _And just as that my wolf ignores me and proceeds to whimper at himself in my mind, I feel like a crazy person when talking to my wolf but he always seems to come alive in the back of my mind when Leah's around or is a topic.

"What are you sulking about now boy?" My dad calls out as he wheeled down the ramp with the help of my sister Rachel, I'm so glad she's back she's been a lot of help since I'm not around most of the time to help dad, shit now I feel so guilty, when was the last time I saw my dad? Two weeks ago maybe? But I can't help it when my imprint tugs at me, and when Bella calls me to take care of Nessie.

"Erm, it's nothing... Anyways how are you old man?" I proceeded to ask as he wheeled himself next to me, to where I sat on the log.

"I've been good; although I would have been much better if my son had the time to be around more to see his father more often than not." And there goes up the guilt again.

"I'm sorry dad, how about you and me spend the Friday night together ey? Just like old times?" I wanted to make it up to him.

"Sorry son but I'm spending my day with Leah on Friday, that's our special Leah and Billy day now, besides I wouldn't want you to cancel half way through the day when Bella or Nessie call like the last time." Okay my dad sure did know how to lay on the guilt heavy, I am a bad son, but what the hell is Leah doing with my dad? I didn't know she spends Friday's with my dad, no wonder she always asks to not be trampled with patrols on that day, since she's not psyched enough and nor does her whole world revolve around watching a klutzy ignorant rich bratty bitches and be a babysitter 24'7 all day long, her words not mine.

But before I could say anything else I was interrupted by the appearances of Embry, Quil and Sam's pack following behind them. So I sat down on a log as Billy took centre stage, Embry and Quil came to sit beside me as they both gave me fist bumps, whilst Sam's pack sat at the other side. I could hear the pups chatter coming from the direction of the forest, but nothing from Leah yet. Doesn't she usually come with them? They step out the forest and quickly come gather around everyone else, pushing and shoving each other to get to the best spot, Leah nowhere around. Where the hell is my beta, she better not be late again.

My phone started to vibrate, so I quickly retrieved it from my pocket now worried. But what I read only made me angry, it was from Leah.

_**LEAH:**__ Hey arsehole, before you through a bitch fit, I won't be coming to the meeting or any other meetings in the future; I have much more better things to do. If you have any problems with it take it up with Billy, but then again it's high time you take out your head from that spawns arse, I am not following your orders until you learn to take your own responsibilities. I won't hand it down to you in a golden platter anymore. I am the __Alpha female__ and now a lone wolf; I don't take shit from ungrateful lazy arses such as your-self. Maybe then you'll learn a thing or two about being a decent man and duties to your tribe. Your father deserves to have his son around more, and the group needs a leader not a pet Lassie for the vampires. I've taken up your role for far too long, I have a life and it does not involve Isabitch and your thing of an imprint. If I find one hair missing from the pups I will rip your balls and damage them so bad your wolfy powers won't even be able to fix you up. But then again I have no desire to see you create any ugly offspring with that spawn so be very careful, I won't be around but that does not mean I don't have eyes. Oh and tell the other jerkface's I said f*** you all laters__ and don't miss me too much, coz I sure as hell won't be missing any of you_...  


_Enjoy my, oh so fearless Alpha. _

_Received 8.58 AM_

Before I could stop myself I crushed my new phone that was gifted to me by the Cullen's, how dare she. Was she saying he was not a proper man? I'll show her.

I looked up at my father rage filling me to the very core, but he only gave me a hard glare before a blank look crossed his face starting the meeting without her.

"Before I start this meeting, I would like to clear some things up first. It is only a small adjustment that you will have to make, it is about time some of you picked up on your slacked behaviour…" He said glaring at me, and then at the other imprinted males.

"… Now as you probably have noticed, Leah is not at this meeting. I have given her permission to take the time off for the next 6 months, no questions will be asked of this or there will be warning, all council members have agreed upon this. She deserves it, from where you have all lacked she was the one to take up all of your responsibilities, it's about high time you all relearn what our tribe is about and why you are protectors. This topic is now closed, cease all your chatter at once the meeting is about to start…"

He continued on with the meeting as if our female pack mate wasn't missing, whilst I stewed in my anger as the others whispered between each other about her. _This was going to be hell; I'll be waiting for you Leah._ I couldn't help but think.

* * *

**Leah's POV:**

"You ready Leah?" Charlie asked her, she could hear the nervous hick in his tone for her. But she knew she could do this, so she grinned up at him; pacing herself a few steps back and then faced her competition. Smiling as the other person took a step back at the psychotic look on her face.

"Oh yeah, as ready as I'll ever be. Don't worry Charlie i won't kill her, if I can help it much." She held out a gloved fist towards the other girl, this was her game and she sure as hell would do anything to achieve this win and make her name. She's the Alpha female, she isn't called a bitch for nothing; she had earned it. And she was damn well going to show everyone what she was made of.

Because her daddy didn't raise a nobody, she is Leah Clearwater resident bitch of La Push...

* * *

**AN: Ahh it's been a long time, it's kinda rushed near the end but anyways I've finally updated it, please do review and let me know what you all thought. Thank you for taking your time to read, now click the button below.**


End file.
